


Possessed

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: When Victor takes Makkachin for a walk, more than just him and Makka come back.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any concerns about the dubious consent tag please read the end notes. Other than that, it really isn't as bad as I was planning XD

After a tiny laundry mishap a while back, the first time Victor had ever done laundry to be honest, Yuuri banned him from doing several household choirs. In return, Victor would take Makka on her extra long walks to the local dog park where he would spend at least an hour wearing her out with a Frisbee or a ball. It was a typical day off. This time, Victor chose a different park that was recently made near a forested area. The park was still within walking distance and, since it was new, Makka would enjoy exploring the area with few other people or dogs to keep an eye out for. They had only walked half the length of the park when Makka seemed to catch a scent and began pulling Victor toward a thicker grove of trees. Where the rest of the park was pleasantly shaded, this area seemed much darker than even the actual forested area. When Victor looked through the trees, he could see nothing but shadows; there was not even a lone ray of sunlight. It was a little creepy but Makka was interested and who was he to deny her. As they got closer, Makka wagged her tail less and her ears perked up, listening for a sound Victor couldn’t hear. Just before breeching the darkness, Makka stopped and her tail dropped. Finally, Victor could hear the sound too.

A voice, slick and viscous like crude oil, whispered to Victor; “Won’t you come closer?” Everything about the sound raised the hairs on his arms. He could see nothing in the shadows but, now that he heard it, he could feel something staring out at him. Again the voice called out to him, “Aren’t you a pretty one, the perfect body for me to enjoy.”

***

Hearing the door open Yuuri looks up from his current task, sorting the mail into a more organized mess, to see Victor and Makka walk into the apartment. Every time he sees Victor a smile pops up on his face and this time is no different. However, the smile falls some when he notices Makka whining at Victor’s feet, only as close to him as she has to be with her leash still attached. Yuuri gets up to see what the problem is but before he can make it across the room Victor has dropped Makka’s leash and is wrapping his arms around Yuuri, just this side of too tight. Yuuri tries to question Victor’s behavior but before he can get the words out, Victor’s lips are on him and giving him the dirtiest kiss they’ve had to date. It’s so unusual that Yuuri takes a moment to reciprocate but, that doesn’t stop Victor. He merely walks Yuuri back towards their bedroom, stripping him of his clothing as they go. When Victor actually rips his pants in the process Yuuri tries to complain but Victor just continues kissing him, stopping him with his mouth.

By the time they make it to the bedroom Yuuri is stripped of every piece of clothing right down to his fuzzy socks. Victor doesn’t give him a moment to think, pushing him back on the bed and grinding against him while holding Yuuri’s hands down. Yuuri didn’t notice Victor doing it but, when he pulls back up, Yuuri’s hands are tied to the bedposts. That is when sirens start to go off in his head. The person above him _looks_ like Victor but, it isn’t _him_. His breathing starts to speed up, panic taking over, however, before it can get too far, Victor winks at him and it is such a Victor move that Yuuri relaxes again. He doesn’t know what this is about but he trusts Victor. Whatever happens, he trusts Victor.

Over the next few hours Yuuri is teased and driven to the edge so many times it is nearly unbearable. Every time Yuuri gets close, Victor backs off and the whole process starts all over again. Sometimes Victor tips his head to the side like he’s listening to someone but, it’s not Victor listening, whatever is going on, whatever has taken over, _that_ is what is listening to a sound only he can hear. With each near climax, Victor gets more and more creative with how to bring Yuuri to the edge yet again. In the end, Victor uses his mouth to push Yuuri that last step over the edge.

When he finally does, Yuuri’s impossible stamina is gone and he has moments left before everything fades to black. In those last moments he hears Victor talking to something not there, hears something that sounds like goodbye. The last thing he sees is Victor’s heart shaped smile.

***

While everything in Victor said to flee, he stepped closer to the shadows and asked, “What is it you need?”

The shadows were quiet, almost hesitant to answer. Then, the voice calls out again; “I don’t know. My life was a mess, I tried so hard to be what was wanted of me but every attempt fell flat. No one ever asked what I needed.”

The voice no longer sounded so sinister to Victor. He found empathy for the being that was once so much like he used to be. The only difference being that where it failed, he succeeded. Still, no one ever asked Victor either… until Yuuri. “Can you remember something you wanted to do? Something you want to try?”

The spirit, because that was the only thing it could be, seemed to think for a moment. “I wanted to fall in love. To be with someone who wanted me for me. And, I want to give that person all of me.”

Victor thought for a minute. Yuuri was all of that to him but, how did that help the spirit? He looked down to Makka who still looked nervously at the shadows she was previously so intent on exploring. When he was younger, he used to wonder what she thought of him. Was he enough for her or did she want more than the empty teen who loved her with all of his fragile heart? He wanted to see things from her eyes. _That’s it!_ “My Yuuri is all of that to me, I used to be like you, alone and empty, and I didn’t even know who I really was anymore… until I met Yuuri. He has the biggest, kindest, most selfless heart. Would you like to meet him?”

“Really?” The word practically exploded from the shadows. “You would let me? Oh, but, I—I can’t leave unless… I’d have to possess you.”

Victor imagined, if the spirit were living, he would be blushing. “Okay!”

***

“I can’t believe you volunteered to be possessed.”

“It was for a good cause!”

“So if I kiss someone else for a good cause, it’s okay?”

“What—no! Why would you kiss someone else??”

“Victor, do you remember what happened when you walked through the door, _possessed_?”

“I… oh… well, he was—he thought you were very beautiful and I may have said something about you giving the best kisses.”

“Right.”

“Does it help that he passed over because of you?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Victor, just don’t do it again.”

“Yes, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is possessed and Yuuri doesn't know at first. When he figures it out he trusts VIctor and goes along willingly. Victor is still able to gain control while possessed if he needs to. And they do talk about it in the end. There is no graphic scenes, only some glossed over vague description, this the mature label and not explicit. Also, Yuuri is restrained before he is aware of the possession.


End file.
